Midnight Snack
by descending-halo
Summary: Axel gets hungry. One-shot\Akuroku\yaoipronsmutlemon-thing


AN: ... SO... This is my first story to be posted and it just so happens to be a one-shot smut between Axel and Roxas... Kehehe. I'm trying to get into the swing of writing again... its been so long, and I've found I missed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially constructive ones. Enjoy!

--

Pale moonlight crashed into solid, marble flooring, coating it in broken splashes of luminescent blue and clashing with the long shadows that were cast by night. For the most part, the halls of Castle Oblivion were vacant, ghastly and silent; reminiscent of its true meaning that never was: harboring those that never should have been. And yet, so they were, and so was the soft tap of flesh on stoic marble, breaking the flow of moonlight to cast a grotesquely elongated silhouette of a man that was already tall and skinny all on his own. His steps were steady, albeit sluggish, as he passed one cascade of moonlight after another; the pale light washing out the stark red of his hair, melting it into a chalky pastel, and then relenting as he passed once again into shadow.

He stifled a yawn, catty green eyes squeezing tightly shut as his mouth opened wide, breath passing voicelessly through. He ran a clumsy hand through ceaseless spikes of hair as he approached the destination of his desires: the kitchen. As his lazy eyes reopened, much to his surprise, he discovered someone already cast in the glow of the refrigerator light.

Blond spikes poked up over the open door, followed by blue eyes that ceased their search to glance over to the doorway, ESP senses tingling. At the sight of someone actually being there, no less than a bedraggled redhead dressed solely in a pair of wrinkled pajama pants, he startled, standing up straight. "What're you doing here Axel?" he asked, voice soft, holding hints of fatigue and shock.

"Could ask you the same thing, Roxie," he murmured voice slurred, drowsy. "Its three am..." he muttered, glancing at the clock above the stove before back to the boy standing at the fridge."You're gonna get fat, eating at this hour."

"Don't call me that."

"What, fat?"

"Roxie," the younger one snorted, rolling his eyes as he decidedly drew an apple. "I won't get fat off fruit."

"So you think," Axel said with a sneer as he approached, hand moving to the fridge door as he swept in behind Roxas, leaning in over him to view the selection as well.

Roxas glanced back in slight irritation, a pouting scowl pointed at the taller figure that was almost bent double to lean over his shoulder. "What about you?" He asked sharply.

"If you haven't noticed, I grow up, not out," Axel said with a snort, lifting a hand to rustle the blond tuft of hair before sliding down his back and around his waist to grab at a mysterious bundle of foil, fingers moving to unwrap it and, at the sight of mold, promptly replaced the cover and pushed it further back.

Roxas squirmed at the close proximity, trying to shed the taller nobody as he turned to stare back at him. "Do you mind?" he asked, voice sharp and irritated still.

"Mind what?"

"... You're blocking me into the fridge!" He had paused for a second reddening, but the scowl went unaltered.

Axel stared back, face planted uncomfortably close to those expressive blue eyes and pouting lips. His placid, sleepy expression slowly began to shift into an amused smirk, green eyes lighting with a fire that Roxas had learned to recognize as a precursor to a deviant idea about to materialize. A silence strung out as the wordless communication of shifting facial features took place, and then finally: "What if I like my midnight snacks chilled?"

The grin had become a full blown snicker.

"Wh-what?!" Roxas stuttered. He'd had the growing feeling of impending doom and his pout gave way to shock as Axel closed the small distance between their faces and pressed their lips together. The apple dropped, landing on the floor with a dull thud.

The hand that had been digging through the fridge returned to the boy, wrapping intimately around his waist, long fingers splaying, wrinkling the fabric of the tank top he wore. The other hand was quick to capture Roxas's jaw, holding him there for the duration of the kiss.

Roxas squirmed, attempting to back away, hands lifting to Axel's chest and pushing lightly. "Wa-wait, Axel!" he yelped, breathless, as he managed to break the kiss. "I don't-- This isn't-- Its not midnight!" he finally blundered, struggling for words as his assailant went undeterred, nibbling at his neck and trailing soft, sultry kisses.

"Is that the only reason?" Axel asked, voice low and breathy, perched at Roxas's ear, lips teasing the lobe and the edge. "Because, y'know, I don't mind having my snack a little late..."

"Axel!" Roxas barked, frustrated and flustered. His face was beyond red, but his struggles grew weaker as he glanced towards the doorway uneasily. "What if somebody sees us?" he whined, breath picking up as Axel's teeth grazed his neck, lips suckling. "Nngh!" he'd push against Axel again even though his head tilted back, resting on the open door of the fridge.

"Nobody's going to see," Axel murmured, sliding the hand at Roxas's side underneath his shirt. Fingertips slid up soft, tender skin, tracing up the faint lines of his stomach, along the curves of his ribs, and up to a tender nipple that immediately hardened under his touch. This drew more soft, tortured whines from the smaller boy, whose resistance was failing by the second. Sensing this, Axel swept in for another kiss.

"Bu--!" the younger huffed, squirming against the hand that teased as his lips were caught again. This time he found himself accepting it, returning it, and opening his mouth to Axel's questing tongue. Roxas moaned softly into the other man's mouth, knees buckling as Axel's other hand hooked into the elastic waistband of his pajama pants and slid devious fingers along the curve of his hip, slowly working their way down his thigh and then crawling their way up the inside...

Axel made such an antagonizing game of it that by the time his fingers settled on the heating flesh of Roxas's groin, the younger roughly broke the kiss with an unrestrained moan and dropped his head back on the fridge door with a light thunk. He was quick to lift a hand to cover his mouth, face reddening even further in belated realization.

"You're so cute," Axel purred, voice husky as he slipped back down to Roxas's neck, trailing open mouthed kisses and light nips down to the boy's collarbone. The hand that teased a nipple moved away to lift up his shirt, opening the soft flesh to traveling lips. He was quick to settle on the neglected tip, tongue rolling against the sensitive skin until it too grew hard. The other hand worked Roxas's stiffening prick; fingers sliding along the length, toying with the tip, and settling into a slow rhythm.

"Sh-shut up..." By now, Roxas was releasing a hushed chorus of labored breaths and checked moans trapped in his throat. He was visibly weakening, holding himself up against the door, back bumping against the collection of jars and containers as his hips involuntarily moved towards Axel's hand, almost jerkily in his attempts to contain himself. "Axel...!" he whined softly, hand creeping over the crouching man's shoulder to drag fingers along his back.

The tone in Roxas's voice suggested that he meant more than to just call the flame wielder's name, and green eyes glanced upwards inquisitively, laced with lust. "Mmmh?" he asked softly, tongue trailing now down the center of Roxas's diaphragm, which spasmed slightly beneath his mouth.

"It... it's cold..." Roxas exhaled, voice a soft, breathy mew. He shivered at the cold air flowing out from the open fridge to his bared skin. Sapphire eyes opened to look down beseechingly at the thatch of blazing spikes and sultry green eyes.

"Well then," Axel said, returning to eye level to press another heated kiss to Roxas's lips, which the boy promptly melted into, returning vigorously. His administrations ceased, provoking a soft, frustrated groan from the younger, and Axel pulled slowly away, hands moving to lift Roxas up to straddle him. "Let's take this somewhere warmer."

Roxas gave a slight "Eep!" as he was lifted, but promptly adjusted, wrapping his legs around Axel's middle and his arms around his neck. This time it was Roxas who initiated the kiss; head tilting in and tongue sliding against his lover's lips, begging entrance that was promptly granted. He tightened his legs, pulling his hips closer, grinding against Axel's, and groaning heatedly.

Axel's surprised moan sang harmony as he stumbled back against the fridge door, which jangled loudly in protest, before he regained his footing and kicked it roughly shut. "Roxas..." he murmured between their heated kisses. His voice rasped between heavy breaths, laden with lust. He pushed the small boy up against stove with a grunt, pressing their hips together again, and moved his hand lower once more, this time pulling the loose waist band of Roxas's pants lower on his hips, freeing the stiffened flesh from fabric.

Roxas made a weak whimper as Axel shifted the fabric, biting his lower lip as he leaned back on his elbows. "Axel..." he sighed, hand sliding up to caress the side of the taller man's head, fingers splaying through red spikes, as their owner lowered down to press kiss-swollen lips against the boy's erection. He stifled a keening moan, fingers digging into Axel's scalp. "Axel... its... it's hot..." he moaned, voice strained as a tongue slid slowly up the underside of his prick, wrapped around the head, and then flickered across the slit at the tip.

"I know..." Axel said with a slight grin, eyes on Roxas's stiffened sex. His gaze flickered upwards as he took it in his mouth, sliding down on it as Roxas gave an almost uncomfortable moan and lifted his hips up off the stove. Axel almost gagged from the thrust.

"No, Axel, I mean the stove..!" Roxas simpered, tensing at the sudden surge of both pain and pleasure. "It's getting hot!"

"Fuck!" Axel said, reaching up to pull Roxas away from the electric burner and switch it off. "Did it burn you?" he asked, turning a worried eye to the boy held defensively against him.

Roxas snorted abruptly, chuckling as he slid a hand up to Axel's jaw, kissing him lightly. "I have sex with you, idiot," he said, voice still sultry and obviously not deterred by the mishap. "I'm used to it getting a few burns," he continued, kissing him again with a snicker.

Axel chortled, returning the kisses through a grin that was laced with pride. "Hah, funny," he said with mild sarcasm between their lips, turning their kiss into a flurry of heated, broken smaller ones.

"I thought it was," Roxas purred, hand sliding down between them and through the lip of Axel's night pants, fingers caressing hard flesh that had been neglected thus far. This provoked a heated moan from the recipient, who eased back against the island counter in the center of the kitchen, elbow bumping and almost tipping the bottles neatly assembled there. Roxas placed an open mouthed kiss to the hard line of Axel's stomach (it being eye level when standing next to each other) and worked his way lower, tongue swirling lightly at his bellybutton before descending even further.

"R-Roxas..." Axel moaned softly, feelings his pants sink as Roxas's lips brushed over the slight down of bright red curls to the sensitive flesh aching for touch. Small, light, damnably teasing kisses were trailed down his shaft until they reached the tip, which was lightly suckled, tongue darting out, rolling and coiling against the head before it was pulled into the mouth completely.

"Gods, Roxas!" Axel groaned, much louder this time as the younger sank his head down as far as he dared and began to move back and forth, hand caressing the untouched portion. Long fingers sank into short, golden spikes, grasping and releasing reflexively. Axel's head dropped back, knocking a bottle, which he somehow managed to register as extra virgin olive oil. He couldn't help but snicker.

Roxas blinked in surprise as the hand in his hair pulled him away. Sapphire eyes blinked upwards quizzically, searching out green only to notice the glimmer of deviance had once again settled on the older nobody's expression. He gave a slight 'Eep!' once again as he was pushed gently backwards onto the floor, falling into a sprawl. "Axel, what're you--?!" he was cut off by his pants being pulled away and tossed aside. Roxas caught sight of the open bottle. "What's that?" he asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Extra virgin olive oil," Axel said honestly, a chuckle in his voice as he crouched between Roxas's legs. He poured some in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers and not bothering to care whether it dripped onto the floor.

"Don't! You're going to make a me--NNGH!" Roxas arched his back, hips lifting off the ground as Axel's finger penetrated his backside.

"Gonna make a what?" Axel teased, flinger slipping in and out rhythmically before a second was slowly added, scissoring him open.

"A... a me--AAAH!" Roxas's head craned backwards, hips thrusting down as Axel's fingers skillfully hit his prostate. "God damn it, Axel..." Roxas breathed, flustered as his body arched and squirmed for more of its own accord.

Axel chuckled, leaning in to press kisses down the younger nobody's neck, tongue and teeth weaving a small, reddening trail of seduction as he pulled his hand away to rub the excess oil against his own prick.

Roxas felt the fingers withdraw, an irritated emptiness replacing them. He groaned in frustration, hips lifted, searching out more of that wonderful, elusive touch. Sapphire eyes squeezed shut as his desires were answered by something far bigger than a few fingers. Roxas sank his teeth into his own knuckle, weakly fighting the loud moan that welled in his throat as his insides were stretched, filled. The noise lingered somewhere between pain and pleasure, but it only took a few moments for Roxas to move his hips, pushing himself tentatively down on Axel, moving him deeper.

Axel's kisses turned sympathetic as they trailed their way back up to Roxas's lips, teasing at them gently. As the younger moved beneath him, he was all too happy to oblige the silent request, rocking his own hips forward to complete the movement and then withdraw again, building a steady rhythm which was marked out by Roxas's moans, cries, and whimpers of his name. He altered the angle, hips dipping lower, and suddenly Roxas's cries were amplified.

Roxas's frame jerked as once again the mass of nerve endings was assaulted, this time repeatedly. Frantically he pushed back against the cabinet doors behind him with one hand, the other shooting to Axel's shoulder, and then under his arm to drag short-cut nails through his skin as if anchoring himself to reality. "Axel... Gods, Axel! Don't... I can't... nnngh!!" He was unable to form an audible sentence between his pants and sighs. Sweat was building from the heat and the demand on his muscles to push back.

Axel's pace quickened, driven by Roxas's sweet moans, writhing body, and the gloriously tight space he filled completely. One hand slid from Roxas's hips, tracing along gentle curve of the bone to wrap affectionate digits around his erection, pumping in time.

Roxas's voice strained upwards; jaw falling slack as he was torn between thrusting back against Axel or into his hand. It was pleasure overload and he began to tremble. "I ca-- I can't Axel I... I! Axel!"

Roxas's muscles locked up, pulling Axel into him as his back arched high, head back. He lost himself in Axel's hand, seed spilling onto his own stomach.

The force of the boy's orgasm was maddeningly stimulating and Axel found himself pushing faster, harder, sending the spent boy into a fury of euphoric, pained cries as the assault continued. Axel hissed the boy's name as he too came, keeping up the sprinter's pace until the very end when he abruptly stopped and collapsed against the boy.

Roxas was trembling, arms wrapping around Axel's neck, holding him tight as his insides felt like liquid; the strained space in his backside deflating as both he and his lover fought to catch their breath. Slight, affectionate kisses were traded off between the two, touching lips, throat, cheek, and brow. Slowly their labored breaths began to subside.

The light flicked on.

"OHMAHGAWD!!" A startled cry from a bleary-eyed intruder broke the silence. A hand shot to cover his eyes as the other fumbled over the light switch again, quickly casting the room and discovered lovers back into darkness.

Roxas and Axel both sat up with startled cries, Axel pulling away and Roxas yanking his tank top down to cover himself as he scrambled for his pants.

"They make beds for that business!! What're you two doing in the kitchen?!" Demyx cried, turning around, face reddening.

"We were-- that is, not what you... we were just--" Axel fumbled with words, pulling his pants back up to his waist.

Roxas was quick to yank his back on, standing and running a brief hand through his hair nervously. "We were just..." Roxas echoed weakly, glancing at Axel. "... having a late midnight snack."


End file.
